We have demonstrated by two independent methods that a fragment of the A. tumefaciens virulence plasmid is stably incorporated into the transformed plant cells. The objective of this research is to explore the many ramifications of this research. We hope to answer the following questions: 1. Is the foreign DNA integrated into the plant genome and if so, into what organelle? Is it integrated into one site or many sites? 2. Do tumors induced by various strains have the same piece of foreign DNA incorporated? 3. What is unusual about the foreign fragment(s) which is/are incorporated into DNA? 4. What proteins are synthesized from the foreign DNA? Is bacterial auxin synthesis important for tumor development? To answer these questions, we shall use technology well within the grasp of the investigators or readily available on the University of Washington campus. Either we have published papers already using each of these techniques or manuscripts have been submitted for publication. These include DNA-DNA hybridization, DNA-RNA hybridization, technology for using restriction enzymes, techniques of microbial genetics, techniques in enzymology, and electron microscopy.